According to a first aspect, the invention relates to a method for manufacturing floor panels, which, as aforementioned, are provided with coupling parts at least at two opposite sides.
It is known that such coupling parts can be formed by means of a classical tongue and groove connection, wherein these, when installing the floor panels, possibly are glued into each other, or by means of mechanical coupling parts providing for a mutual locking of the floor panels in horizontal as well as in vertical directions, for example, as described in the international patent application WO 97/47834. This document describes how the respective coupling parts at two opposite sides can be formed in a continuous machine, in other words, while moving the floor panel over rotating mechanical cutting tools. This method is also called “continuous milling”.
It is also known, for example, from the patent document WO 2004/037502, when using a continuous machine, to provide a guiding groove approximately in the middle of the lower side of flat panels by means of a saw treatment and to move the panels with this guiding groove over a guiding portion, while providing two opposite sides of the panels with profiled edge regions that comprise coupling parts. Applying this technique guarantees the parallelism of the two respective opposite sides, however, the presence of the guiding groove in the center of the panels may lead to undesired effects, such as, for example, the local weakening of the panels, the heightened risk of moisture penetration and/or warping and the like. The described continuous machine relates to a machine in which the panels are transported by means of an air bed and belts. Hereby, the air bed presses the panels upward against two belts, which, by means of friction, carry the panels along and convey them through the machine.
With such transport, considerably higher passage speeds can be achieved than with traditional chain conveyance systems.
According to a first aspect, the present invention now relates to a method for manufacturing floor panels that allows to obtain a better and/or cheaper and/or more flexible and/or more reliable finishing of the floor panels. The invention also aims at a floor panel obtained by such method.